Doubts and messups of a young fox
by MyuHayaki
Summary: After failing and screwing up in many missions with Sonic and the rest of his friends, Tails starts to feel miserable and wonders as to wheither he should stay on the team. Just then, he gets an offer by a old enemy.. (T just to be safe for later chapters
1. The Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, that series belongs to SEGA/Sonic Team.

**Doubts and Messups of a Young Fox**

**Written by Luigi The Echidna**

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

(Tails' POV)

"TAILS! We need the Chaos Emeralds!" I heard Sonic scream over the intercom.

I sprinted down the long, dull gray walled corridor, the cold air ran against my fur, though I didn't feel it for some reason. I had to hurry to the emerald storage room. Egg Minotaur; it seems Eggman took lessons from Metal Sonic, because that thing looked like Metal Madness back at the Egg Fleet incident three months ago. Only the Egg Minotaur was somewhat smaller then that thing, it had the head of Metal Madness, except white titanium armor and green scar looking things on it's head, a bright silver armor imitation of the ulitmate lifeform prototype's body back on the ARK, and a metal-ized bronze enlarged kitsune's tail. Anyway it was rampaging around the Mystic Ruins forest, it repelled all normal attacks for some reason. I had to get the chaos emeralds in time for Sonic and Knuckles to defeat it, they were **COUNTING** on me!

I couldn't really slow down in time, and I ran right slam into the egg symbol door. I was feeling a little dizzy, but I quickly shook it off and opened the door with the access code I had taken off a dead SWATBot earlier.

The door opened to reveal a multicolored panel room, to the left were various inoperable black and ruby red colored escape pods. To the right there was what looked like a hall of fame, as many of pictures of Eggman's machines Sonic and I destroyed in the past were there in golden coloured frames along a blue, yellow and red wall.Finally the seven ever so familar colours of the Chaos Emeralds were right in front of me. I could have just reached out and touched them if it wasn't for the electricity that immediately flowed through me when I attempted to. I screamed out in pain, fell to the floor and shivered to recover.

I eventually got over the shock and got up slowly...I couldn't give up now, not when Sonic needed me the most.

I quickly pressed the same code I used on the door on the panel besides the emeralds and the electricity died with a very faint crackle.

This was it, all I needed to do was get the emeralds and take them to Sonic. One by one I took each one and carried them in my arms, cradling them like children. Then I proceeded to run down the same route I came in.

That is when I heard a very loud explosion and the whole base started rumbling, it was threatening to knock me off my feet, and it succeeded. I fell over onto my back and I accidentally let go of the emeralds, causing them to go flying and fall to the ground. The very loud sound of glass shattering rang through my ears as each one landed on the ground and shattered on impact.

"Oh **SHIT NO** !" I wailed out at the top of my lungs.

I heard the intercom beep, I knew it was Sonic...

"Tails! Did you get the Emeralds yet? **TAILS**!"

I was afraid of what to respond with. "Oh hello Sonic, the base just had an earthquake and I accidentally shattered the emeralds, how are you?" That wouldn't exactly be appropriate, but he had to know the truth...so I tried to get it out slowly.

"They..." I started

"They what! Tails? **TAILS!** What's going on!" Sonic yelled down the intercom, I could tell Egg Minotaur was attacking them, so I spit it out and started off to help them retreat

"The emeralds! They've been shattered!" I managed to let out quickly, before dashing off back to the Tornado X.

I quickly leapt into the cockpit and pressed numerous buttons to get the plane to lift off, but it would not start. I was just about ready to pull my fur out, for this was not my day.

I punched the console directly out of anger, and to my surprise, the ship started up and began it's slow ascent. I took control and quickly flew as fast as humanly possible to where Sonic and Knuckles were.

I scoured the location of Egg Minotaur looking for Sonic and Knuckles,and after a while I did manage to see the robot and what looked like Sonic and Knuckles near a cave like entrance near the waterfall. I knew immediately it was the entrance to the Windy Valley,but from this altitude it was hard to recognise anything. I quickly descended and flew around Egg Minotaur like a bee, trying to distract him long enough for Sonic and Knuckles to escape. Even though they seemed to look like blurs, I could tell they were using the opportunity I gave them to escape.

I could not keep this up for long as Egg Minotaur eventually just kept swatted my plane away like a fly. I was starting to get dizzy as the ship started on it's collision course towards a rocky cliff. I did not have enough time to launch the ejector seat,so I forced the cockpit open, causing the window to shatter and I jumped out of the plane, making a soft landing onto the emerald green glass below. I was forced to watch as the Tornado X collided with the cliff; causing an explosion the size of the Minotaur.

"**NO!**" I screamed, and seemed long and drawn out even though I did not mean it to.

The Egg Minotaur seemingly got bored of ramapaging and headed across to the train station fence overlooking the ocean, it shattered the fence and leapt into the water, presumably back to Eggman's base.

I was supposed to be relieved the creature was gone; but I was nearly on the verge of tears...I screwed up a mission...Sonic put his trust in me and I failed him...

I could not bear what I thought he would say, so I broke down crying, and ran as fast as I could away from the oncoming Sonic and Knuckles.

"**TAILS! TAILS!** Please, wait!" I heard Knuckles cry but I ignored him, and continued running. I was sprinting towards the mine cart, Sonic was gaining on me, in a state of panic I hopped onto the mine cart as it began it's slow ride into the Mystic Ruins Jungle..

On the way, I looked at my gloves, there was kind of a red smudge underneath them, so I removed them to reveal my yellow, to match my fur; hands they were bleeding a bright red. I was puzzled as to why I didn't notice before. Oh well, I can't worry about it now; they're likely infected anyway.

The mine cart came to a complete halt as I got out of it and flew my way down into the shadowed jungle.

As I walked along I thought to myself, "What good am I if I'm just gonna screw up mission after mission? If that's gonna happen I might as well leave the team... But what if they aren't mad at me? Then they would be incredibly upset if I left. But if I told them the Emerald shattering was my fault they'd ask me to leave the team anyway."

"No one's gonna help me, no one..." I muttered out-loud.

"Oh? It's quite the contrary Mister Prower" I heard a voice declare from behind me.

I immediately knew who it was; Eggman...

"What do you want?" I asked him as he walked over to me.

"Mwahahaha, you know there's nothing left for you with the Sonic Crew. So why not work for me?"

My eyes widened at that question.

"What! Why I should I trust you?" I questioned.

"Hmm...Are you sure Tails? What about your mess-up? Sonic won't accept you back, Knuckles won't accept you back, heck, even Cream won't accept you back" He explained to me.

I was immediately started in amazement, I forgot about Cream! What would she say if she found out about this screw-up!

"Well..." I started; but Eggman cut me off.

"And plus, I can provide you with many materials to create many planes and weapons; even more then you had previously"

I thought for a moment...I could possibly use the material for a new Tornado...but what if he decided to use me against Sonic?

"Well, your offer is intresting. But I don't know..."

I could tell Eggman wasn't willing to take no for an answer, as I saw him press a switch and mysteriously the floor gave way under me, and next thing I knew I was falling!

I had landed on my back painfully in a cold and dark cell. I looked around to find any other people around, but all I saw was Eggman coming in with a torch and advancing towards my cell.

"Now Tails, I can try to persuade you more and you work for me, or you remain in this dark cell for the rest of your life. It's your choice" I heard him explain to me.

I was stuck at a dilemma at that point, so I said nothing.

"Need more convincing hmm?" I heard the fat human scientist ask me.

I watched him walk over to what looked like an overhead projector,but in this darkness it was hard to make out anything except for Eggman. He messed with it for a bit and pressed the play button. What I saw had me in horror, almost in tears...

The clip had Sonic, Amy and Knuckles on that mission where we had to stop Robotnik hurling that Chaos-Emerald powered asteroid, though I didn't remember it all that well. But I did remember I had to change it's course in the control room. As I watched the tape further, I saw myself completely clueless and unable to determine which buttons were which. Hah! and I called myself intelligent!

What happened next thoughreally had me breaking down, as the countdown on a timer had ran out and the asteroid continued it's descent towards Mobius. From what I saw, a orange orb got in the way of it, I recognised it as Tikal. Somehow with her powers she managed to propel the asteroid off course and it floated off into deep space, she changed back into her echidna form and she collapsed on the surface of the moon the base was located on. Knuckles was trying to check her heart for a pulse, and from what I saw there was none and Knuckles broke down sobbing.

I stayed strong, one video isn't gonna convince me.

"And oh, I caught this footage after you ran away also after that emerald mission" Eggman stated.

The mystic ruins replaced that moon base on the projector, Sonic and Knuckles were standing outside the gate of the mine cart tunnel.

"Why did Tails run away?" I heard Knuckles ask.

"Who cares about him, he nearly cost us our lives by shattering those emeralds. Besides, it's blunder after blunder. You saw him on the moon base, he made Tikal cost her life."Sonic added

"You're right, let him run."

Sonic and Knuckles then walked away. That stung me to the tune...

"Starting to crack are you? Wait,there's more" Robotnik added as the image of the mystic ruins changed to my workshop and Knuckles pacing up and down and speaking.

"Grr...Tails has really pushed it over the edge. I really loved Tikal and what does he do! Act like a clueless dumbass and get her killed! He's gone too far, I'll never forgive him for this!"

As the projection went blank red hot tears formed up in my eyes threatening to fall. That accident was my fault! If I stopped that asteroid in time Tikal would still live! I quickly shook my head and still tried to stay strong. Although I was feeling numb inside. I slapped myself to avoid thinking more thoughts, for all I know this could be a forgery.

"I can tell you're still not convinced, Mr.Prower. So here is more evidence" Eggman uttered. What cruel torture is he going to put me through now!

The footage then changed to the scene when me and Sonic were fighting Eggman to keep him from a chaos emerald at my workshop a few years ago. Eggman had grabbed the Chaos Emerald from me and fed to the water god himself, Chaos. Later the projector went blank and I could hear Sonic's voice.

"Damnit..if Tails moved out the way to prevent Eggman from taking the emerald, we wouldn't have to deal with this."

The footage then changed to various scenes of my past, like in Casinopolis when Eggman gassed me and I was forced to drop the emerald, when Eggman captured me when me and Sonic tried to stop him from taking over South Island and finally it ended upon when I shattered the emeralds.

If Eggman had wanted to make me cry, he succeeded. The white-hot tears formed back into my eyes and I started sobbing into my hands. I'm useless! What good am I to Sonic, Knuckles, Amy or even Cream! Eggman started to speak..

"That, my fox friend is the proof that no one will ever trust you again. However you can still work for me, so what do you say?"

I had no choice, there was NO way I could go back to the Sonic Crew now...

So, with a deep and depressing sigh, I let out a "Alright..."

End of chapter

Next chapter made whenever I can.


	2. The War Between a Team and Their Former ...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog as that belongs to SEGA. Two characters that will appear in this chapter I do not own as they belong to DIC. As I have not played Sonic Advance 2 or 3 fully, I do not know if a relative of Cream's that appears in this chapter was mentioned and explained or not. **

**Doubts and Messups of a Young Fox **

**Written by Luigi The Echidna**

**Chapter 2: The war between a team and their former ally begins**

I grunted as a red, black and silver robot in a nurse outfit gave me some kind of injection. I never really liked shots anyway, but at this point I didn't really care anymore.

"The shot contains various proteins and nanomachines that enhance your fighting abilities by increasing your strength in the muscles of your arms and in your tails, plus some circuitry mixed in with the protein gives you the flying stamina of a machine. You no longer need to land and rest" I heard explained to me in a female voice.

"The flying stamina of a machine eh?" I thought to myself, grinning.

I sprang from the bed and walked out of Robotnik's medical bay,headed towards the control room for my first mission.

On the way out I checked myself in the mirror. I wasn't the yellow, innocent-looking kitsune I once was. Instead, although my fur looked the same, I had robotic implants across the right side of my face that had slowly started to develop. I was also wearing a punk kind of outfit with two red Robotnik symbols on the arms. I assumed the implants had come from the shot, as I hadn't recieved those before I went into the medical room.

"This biker outfit looks kinda cool on me," I admitted out loud to myself.

Even though the implants supressed a certain kind of my thoughts from being spoken aloud or kept in my head for long, I still had doubts about joining with Robotnik. What if he was wrong? What if _I_ was wrong?

I very quickly shook it off,as the implants would have forced me to anyway. Sonic hated me now, so I would have to live with that. Robotnik is my new friend now so I had to obey him.

I continued walking towards the control room. What I saw was a very active emerald green corridor complete with dull grey titanium-armoured figures and crimson red lights coming from the floor.

Badniks and SWATBots were busy either doing maintenance repairs or walking down the corridor. Suddenly a Heads-up display displaying schematics of the area I was in, data on robots or lifeforms that were near me and a targeting scanner rapidly began replacing my normal eyesight. I got a complaint from one of the badniks that a lasersight that had come out of my right eye blinded them temporarily though.

"This must be a new feature from the implants" I muttered to myself.

The doors to the control room chamber opened, revealing a room with many console panels and at the front was a huge window overlooking the dark and grim city of Robotropolis, the room wasn't very lighted though. Robotnik sat in a chair in front of the huge window, he spun his chair around so it faced me.

"Ah, Tails. You're looking well rested, good. I need you in tip-top shape for your first assignment," He explained to me.

Even though I was thinking "Oh great, what chaos has he got for me to perform?" what came out was, "Of course Master Robotnik, explain your orders"

"Hmm well, observe the screen for a moment,"

He span around in his chair and pressed numerous buttons on the console he was facing, and the view of Robotropolis became replaced with a very familiar old-looking town...

"I need you to hover around this area to check for any resistance while Grounder and Scratch place various detonation charges around it. Then once they have completed their task, I need you to lower yourself down and fire upon the village. Apparently, this place has a very skilled person I need to obtain for experiments. Data of him or her has been transferred to your HUD"

"Him or her? You don't even know what the gender of the person is?" I asked curiously.

"No, unfortunately." He replied.

"Sounds simple enough" I replied enthusiastically. I could do that very easily with an intelligent team of robots, but Grounder and Scratch weren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed.

"Wait hang on! That's Cream's town!" I quickly realized, not voicing it aloud.

As soon as I finished that thought, the familiar daylight blue chicken looking robot known as Scratch and the emerald green mini walker known as Grounder walked out of a door to the right.

"So, your vileness-ness, who are we working with for this new assignment?" Scratch had asked Robotnik in his very annoying scratchy voice, his voice higher pitched then what it was normally though.

Robotnik let out a "him" and pointed to me.

"Oh, hullo new partner" Grounder greeted to me in a deeper voice then normal, I turned to him and I think I freaked him out. Because then he spoke.

"WHAT! That Tails brat's workin fer us now?" He asked, sounding alarmed.

"Yep, that's the deal. Oh and Tails, stop by the control system on your way out. I took the time to record the data of each chaos emerald while they were in my captivity, perhaps they will be useful to you" I heard Robotnik explain, what would emerald data be useful for?

I had slapped myself out of utter stupidity.

"Duh! To make fake emeralds with like I did 2 years ago!" I thought to myself, it was suprising that the implants let me keep that thought in my head for a while.

I nodded and thanked Robotnik, I walked out the door then headed to the one on my immediate right.

The room seemed like a computer room, monitors full of green, blue and red data streams were around me. I had turned my attention to the terminal at the far right of the room, I had pressed buttons on the keyboard as the login sequence began.

"Please enter username and password" I heard it talk to me in a male non-emotional voice.

"Wait a sec..I don't have a password" I thought to myself, wondering why Robotnik didn't give me one.

I got my wish it seemed as my Heads-up-display displayed my name and the word "destruction", which I presumed was my name and password.

I typed those four words in, and the terminal began loading up. Numerous words and numbers came up on the screen, and my HUD came with each indvidiual data, I read it aloud as it loaded.

"Emerald Colour: Red

Element power: Fire

Stability of data to use: Minor glitches.

Data code: 000x0031313xy7424

Emerald Colour: Yellow

Element power: Electricity

Stability of data to use: Unstable - Use with caution

Data Code: Elec9426012

Emerald Colour: Cyan

Element Power: Ice

Stability of data to use: Stable

Data code: 000001x000002"

This continued until all seven data batches were downloaded and I automatically logged off from the data terminal. I heard Robotnik's voice over an intercom next.

"Say Tails, you're creative aren't you? Why not make a new weapon with that emerald data you just downloaded? The gun is already created, you just have to load the data into it"

"Yeah sure Robotnik, but where IS the gun?" I asked back.

"It's right next to the terminal, just transported it in" I heard him say before the communication ended.

I walked over to the gun, it seemed to look like an ordinary laser blaster rifle with a glass compartment. Which I presumed were to store the emerald that the gun is currently using the data of, and a keypad to presumably insert the data code in.

I wondered what emerald to use, I could not use electricity because it's unstable, fire had minor glitches. So I decided to insert the Ice download code. The mini screen on the keypad showed a black bar slowly filling up the green area of the bar with blackness. While the bar was filling in the glass compartment the cyan emerald was slowly materialising, until all of it became visible and the glass comparment became filled with ice. I put the rifle into the shotgun-holster across my back.

I walked out of the terminal room and headed towards the hangar down the hall, what I saw in there had me completely suprised. There was a plane that looked like the Tornado X, I thought it was that for a second but it looked closer to find it was a plane that looked similar to it, but instead of the plane being white with black, red and yellow across it it was basically all black with a bit of red added onto it, with Robotnik symbols all over it.

I whistled with admiration, Robotnik really does have fancy ways of pleasing his servants. I opened the overhead compartment and entered the cockpit. The compartment closed behind me and suddenly as if it was triggered by me sitting down, the controls become activated and I was greeted by a montonous female voice that immediately uttered "Welcome Miles".

"Wha! Who said that?" I asked, looking around in utter confusion.

The female voice replied to me, 'I am AFSM. Automated Flight System Machine. You can configure settings on the fighter jet easily by just asking me to perform various commands."

"Ah okay..AFS, can you not call me Miles?" I asked politely

"That is the default name I have registered to call you, my master. However, tell me what I should call you and I will register it as the default name." She replied to me, yet again showing no emotion.

"Just call me..Tails."

"Your default name is now registered to Tails."

I heard a bleep, it didn't take me long to realise that was the intercom. I was about to press it but it seems AFS activated it for me. The screen showed Eggman in a chair. "How do you like what I've done with the Tornado X?"

"It's all just..wow." I said, still in shock of how technically advanced this was.

"When you started to work for me, the implants you got gave me the schematics for the Tornado X. So I decided to build you a new one" Eggman replied to me.

I let out a "thanks". Eggman just then said "Shut up and start your mission" then the intercom went dead. I really liked the Tornado X when a human called Chuck built it for me back on Earth, mysteriously it came over here. But I really lik this version better. I sighed and started to press a few buttons while speaking,  
"AFS, configure all systems ready for lift-off"

The female voice replied, "Engines: Online. Configuring all weapons systems for maximum effiency..cloaking device online...miniature eclipse cannon online, vulkan cannon online. All weapons configured. Beginning ascent."

As it ascended, what AFS said had me in complete amazement. A miniature eclipse cannon! I thought due to the power of that cannon, it was dangerous to use. Eventually the plane started lifting up and started to automatically fly towards the target destination.

As it was flying, I was seriously reconsidering and was going to turn around and go to Sonic but as I was about to press the nessecary buttons to change course I started to feel a sharp jolt of pain in my head. It was the implants again!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Eggman's voice uttered in my head. I grunted and just sat there waiting for this new Tornado to get there.

"Oh by the way Tails, this has a warp mode you know if you want to get there faster." Robotnik explained, once again in my head.

"Wow..okay, thanks Robotnik. You got a name for this thing?" I asked curiously.

"I call it...The Tornado X-E!" He exclaimed proudly.

"What does the X-E stand for?"

"Extra Evil"

That last remark from Eggman had me sweatdropping, I began to speak to AFS.

"AFS, activate warp mode" I ordered.

As if to carry out the order, the middle control panel began illuminating some buttons and the plane began moving at break-neck speeds. The G-Force of it was so powerful I had to hang onto the handrests to avoid flying out the safety compartment.

Eventually I managed to get to Cream's village. I quickly pressed a button and suddenly the ship, from the outside started to turn invisible.

"Ah ha, playing it safe eh Tails?" Eggman asked gleefully in my head.

"Yes." I replied.

"Wait for Grounder and Scratch to contact you, in the meantime check for Sonic and OR one of his comrades"

I nodded and began a routine patrol around the town, I flew around in a circle. As far as I could see, Sonic didn't appear yet.

This patrol went on for a number of hours until I finally got a call, I pressed the intercom button.

"What?" I asked rudely over the intercom

"Yo, Tails-brat..we..er...er...the explosives..y'er see..." Grounder muttered.

"Spit it out, Grounder" I demanded,for the love of...was this going to turn into a repeat of the emerald mission?

"The explosives..y'er..see...we er..picked up...duds." He finally finished.

"**YOU WHAT!"** I cried down the intercom. I'd should've known they screwed up this mission. I sighed in aggrivation, punching the intercom button in frustration and Eggman chimed in with a new tip.

"Your orders have been changed. Screw the patrol, open fire on the village. I suggest now should be the time to test out that minature Eclipse Cannon. It won't destroy the town but is capable of destroying entire buildings" He explained.

I sighed in agreement and pressed a couple of buttons, the ship had gone out of cloaking mode and I moved the ship towards a better firing position. I fired a shot from the eclipse cannon, it's multicolored particle streak of light hit a wooden house nearby. Upon impact, it exploded and started to catch fire. The orange flame caught my eye, as a wave of guilt washed over me. I committed my first evil act...but strangely, it started to feel good. I began flying my ship around and began to fire upon many of the huts, they caught fire. I saw many animal creatures varying from chickens, rabbits, walruses even more foxes fleeing in terror. What have I done?...I quickly shook my head again as the jolt of pain came back.

Finally I flew my ship until a very familar target came about..through the window I could see two familar faces and one unfamilar one. One was a rabbit wearing a red dress with what looked like a white shirt collar, she was short. The other familar figure looked remarkably liked the short one, but she was taller. She had red hair in between her rabbit ears and was wearing some kind of purple maid outfit.

I recognised both as Cream and her mother,Vanilla. The other figure was another rabbit except this time it was a male. He was wearing some kind of jogging shirt, his arms were a hell of alot of muscle and he was wearing black jeans. I heard another chime on the intercom, I pressed it to see who it was.

"That's our guy, go and get him" Eggman stated.

I set the Tornado X-E down where it wouldn't be seen and pressed the cloaking device, lifting up the safety compartment I climbed out and set down onto solid ground. My legs felt slightly numb from sitting down for too long, but I proceeded to walk carefully and quickly towards Cream's house. Once there, I quickly pressed my back against the wall and listened to the conversation through the window, all with worried tones in their voices

"Aw Papa, can't you just stay just a little while?" I heard Cream say

"No Cream, I cannot. My destiny is on the road, you and your mother can handle yourselves just fine. You two have to get out of this village" I heard a deep-gruff voice say, which I guessed was the male.

I thought now was my best opportunity to strike, pulling out the blaster rifle still with the ice element I leapt into the house via the open window. I pointed my blaster at the trio, all three looking shocked.

"Oh, I believe your destiny is you're coming with me, sir" I said, delivering an evil grin.

"Tails?..What's going on?..." I heard Vanilla ask me, a slight worried tone in her voice.

"Let's just say..I've finally discovered where my alliances truly do belong." I said, trying not to show the guilt and the remorse that had suddenly appeared.

"I don't know who you are sir, but you are intruding in my home and I am going to have to ask you to leave. Or I'll have to force you out by force" The male then said to me in an aggrivated tone of voice.

"I wouldn't suggest you take that tone of voice with me" I immediately demanded, then I fired the blaster rifle into the air at a nearby light on the ceiling. The ice cut off the flame from burning and providing light, and the room became engulfed in a sheet of absolute darkness.

Cream started sobbing a bit..and that really had me going there. Before I could say I was sorry, Eggman immediately chimed back in.

"Freeze Cream's father and bring him to me."

I pointed my gun at the male figure, from what it looked like in this darkness, he looked as if he was ready to fight me. He charged at me and I quickly fired the gun in self-defense, he was turned into a frozen rabbit statue.

"Tails! Why are you doing this!" I heard Cream cry, sobbing.

I ignored her and lifted the statue up barely. It was straining on my shoulders. I proceeded to walk out of the house but little did I know, a certain blue hedgehog I once knew found out what was happening and was running up behind me...

**CHAPTER 2 ENDING**

**This chapter has been a long time in the making. I hope this one is just as good as the first one, but I don't think it came out as powerful as I intended it to be..Chapter 3 coming up soon**


	3. Friendship evolved into hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. Anything from that franchise's universe that I use in this fiction either belongs to SEGA/Sonic Team, DIC, Archie, the company who makes Japanese Sonic X or Archie.**

**A/N: I was going to include the first part of this chapter into chapter 2, but since chapter 2 was 20 pages long already I decided to put it in here. Enjoy. And also due to the amount of ideas I've received for the fic, the amount of maximum chapters will be bumped up from three to six. Depending on how further chapters go I may have to bump this from a T to an M. If any content in this chapter goes over the T Rating, inform me in a review and I will change the rating. If anyone is confused why I use both terms "Robotnik" and "Eggman", the Eggman term if you remember from the manual is a nickname for Robotnik so I use both terms.**

**Doubts and Messups of a Young Fox**

**Written by Luigi The Echidna**

**Chapter 3: Friendship evolved into hatred**

I heard a loud whizzing noise behind me. From hearing it nearly all my life I could tell Sonic was racing up behind me, I quickly put the statue somewhere safe and immediately rolled out of the way of the oncoming cyan blue energy beam. It eventually faded to form the blue furred, emerald green-eyed hero himself. Sonic The Hedgehog. My back was turned to Sonic so he could not see my face.

"Alright thug, hand over Cream's Dad, NOW!" He demanded.

"Heh heh heh, I don't think that's possible, Sonikku" I mumbled loudly and in an evil-sounding voice. I turned around to the wisecracking teen with lasersight activated. The ruby red beam shone on his soft, blue fur.

"...Tails?...Is..that you...?" Sonic asked, looking shocked upon seeing my face.

"Oh gee, I dunno. Do you think?" I asked him, sarcasm obviously present in my tone.

"Why are you doing this!" Sonic asked me.

There were two sides of my emotions in this conflict. One part of me wanted to just blow Sonic's head clean off his shoulders, the other part of me just wanted to break down sobbing in Sonic's arms and say I was sorry. The jolt of pain yet again came back like a spark of lightning touching my brain. I shook my head and tried to put on the toughest face possible.

"Let's just say, I want to be with an ally that I can be positive will never fail with me on his side." I told Sonic, a sense of pride in my voice.

"But Eggman is EVIL, Tails! You'll gain nothing from being with him!" Sonic then replied.

"Oh shut up. Eggman is more of a friend then you ever were. " I then countered.

Sonic looked confused and then spoke,  
"How? I always looked out for you when you were in trouble, while Robotnik will just leave you when you're in trouble."

"Oh? And Robotnik dosen't talk negatively about my screwups behind my back and does have the guts to say it to my face if he does."

"What! What are you talking about!" Sonic immediately asked, a confused tone in his voice.

"Enough talk. I have had enough of being mocked for my blunders, although that is what I deserve" I explained, pulling out the rifle and firing an ice beam at Sonic. Naturally since he was a fast hedgehog, he was able to evade the blast.

"I won't fight you Tails!" He shouted firmly.

"I don't care, I just want you to die!" I yelled back, continuing firing excessive ice at Sonic.

Wow, I can't believe this is happening. I'm actually fighting Sonic The Hedgehog himself.

Sonic leapt up to a nearby tree, I could tell a sense of fear was in his eyes but he tried to hide it by showing his usual smug heroism and determination.

"I don't want to fight you little buddy, but I will if I have to." He then stated. Ha! He thought I was still his little buddy? He must be on Mobiack.

Sonic then tried a spindash at me, I immediately leaped up and put that stamina to good use. My tails began spinning at an abnormal speed..it was going so fast it was putting strain on them.

"I never mocked you for screwing up! Eggman's obviously messing with your head!" He screamed.

I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. I lowered myself to his level and took a spinning kick, he went flying onto the floor and sprang back up.

I ran towards Sonic and tried to fire at him with the ice rifle, but he countered it easily by running out of it's way and then spindashing me. I only just barely got out of the way of it but Sonic's quills managed to cut me in my left tail. I winced as it started to slightly bleed bright red , I ran at Sonic again and tried spinning my tails into him. It worked and he doubled back, his chest now bruised. I tried to think of the best saying to put Sonic down as I could...

"I'm tired of living in your shadow!" I cried

"Tails! What are you talking about living in my shadow! You've proved yourself more then once! You even beat Eggman all by yourself three times or more!" Sonic then replied, with a sense of desperation.

"Don't give me that! Eggman showed me video and audio clips IN YOUR OWN VOICE AND WORDS! You said things like on how I always got in the way, how I was a nuisance, how I always screwed up. Especially that asteroid mission.." I explained back.

"Tails! That was an accident! None of us could prevent that! It was Tikal's own choice to sacrifice herself." Was the response I got back.

Even though I knew Sonic was telling the truth, the implants automatically registered his words in my mind as complete lies and utter dross. I fired at him constantly again, he ran along the nearby wall to dodge the shots. Alas the blue blur couldn't keep this up for long, when he dropped onto the floor due to the lack of room on the wall I was able to get a free shot in. Sonic's legs soon turned into blocks of ice and he was unable to move. I could hear him struggiling.

"Heh..sayonara, Sonic The Hedgehog" I said, while typing in the download for fire.

While it loaded I felt something tug on my arm as if caught on something, I turned to it and my mind registered the thing that grabbed my arm as Cream.

"Tails! Don't do it! Please! I'm begging you! What happened the kind, considerate, intelligent Tails we all knew and loved! Please..let him live..release my father..I'm begging you.." Cream managed to get out while sobbing her eyes out in the process.

I looked into her eyes to see heated tears populating them and there was looks of begging, sadness, shock and desperation of mercy in them. I wondered for a moment..why am I doing this? Was this right siding with Eggman? What would happen if Eggman decided to dispose of me once I was considered useless? Would anyone take me back after what I've been doing?

Yet again the pain came back, except this time it was ALOT worse then it was before. I just shook my head and tried to pound it to get it to stop. It eventually did and I tried to speak.

"Out of my way, Cream!" That was all I manged to get out. I swung my arm and proceeded to throw Cream into the nearby bush. Luckily she wasn't harmed..thank god..

"Now where were we..oh yes, your death. Sonic The Hedgehog, hasta la vista." I muttered, the red emerald had materalised and the glass compartment became encased in a ball of fire. I was confused as to why it didn't burst due to the strength of it. I activated the lasersight again, putting the rifle up to my shoulders like a sniper rifle I took steady aim at Sonic. The person in question was already trying to spindash his way out of the ice, but it was useless. The feeling of fear I sensed in his eyes grew stronger and stronger...but that eventually became replaced by bravery.

"If it'll cause whatever good is left in you to bubble up to the surface, then go ahead, kill me..." He then made no attempt to escape.

My index finger was placed slowly on the trigger, I was about to pull it back when...

"Tails! Scratch and Grounder have hauled Cream's Father out of there, get out NOW!" I heard Eggman cry from the audio signal in my implants.

I groaned in frustration. DAMNIT! I was about to achieve the greatest feat anyone had ever accomplished! I lowered the rifle and proceeded to run back to the X-E. I shouted this to Sonic upon the way: "We'll finish this some other day!". I ran back to the X-E and leapt into the safety compartment, telling AFS to reactivate the X-E it became active and began to ascend.

The burning village was all I could see from the compartment, that image was all that stayed on my mind the entire trip back. I couldn't believe it..that village that's currently burning to the ground, that was caused by my doing. I can't believe it...! People must have obviously died in that attack, and all that will have been caused on my own consience. Imagine all the people that would hate me forever for this..Sonic obviously, Knuckles, Amy, even Cream herself.

Cream..she's so young, she didn't have to deal with me doing this to her. Causing her to lose her father again, creating sheer amount of fear for me in her eyes. But it dosen't matter, she would have hated me anyway no matter what path I took. There's no way I could turn back to the side of good now as Robotnik basically has me on a leash. Before I could ponder anything else the intercom chimed. I pressed the button.

"Yeah? What?" I asked.

The dreaded high-pitched squawk came from the other end..

"WHOO-HOO! Way to go brat! You nearly destroyed Sonic!" Scratch then exclaimed.

"Yeah, well if you didn't nearly compromise the mission I wouldn't have had to do that. So quit complaining, chickenhead" I replied mockingly.

The deep voice of Grounder came next,

"Shuddup you little brat. We were just complimentin' ya. Anyway, Robotnik's gonna present y'er with an honorary reward and a new mission when you get back."

I nodded and switched the intercom off. Did Robotnik really care that much about me working with him? It seems that way. Although I did have a suspicion that he may betray me one day, but at this point that was no longer irrevelant to me. As long as he killed me to eliminate this guilt I'll be fine.

I eventually approached the murky city of Robotropolis again, it's collapsed buildings and ruined roads suited perfectly to the mood I was currently in. The intercom chimed yet again

"Identification?" The static-covered, deep male voice chimed over the intercom.

"Miles Tails Prower" I replied.

"Access approved, welcome Miles" The voice replied again, the large titanium doors on the huge building in front of me opened to reveal a Robotropolis docking bay.

Inside was all kinds of ships, a ship that was presumably a new version of the Egg Carrier as it looked exactly indentical to the other two. One ship that was in the shape of a scorpion, complete with a safety compartment and a cannon that was modelled like a scorpion's stinger. The final transportation model I saw as the X-E landed though, was the Egg Minotaur yet again. I saw from my safety compartment that numerous SWATBots and badniks were seemingly performing maintenance on it. The ship docked safely, I lifted up the glass safety compartment and leaped down onto the cold hard steal floor.

I began walking out of the docking bay towards Robotnik's maintanence office. As I walked, I was replaying images of the fight between me and Sonic back in the village. I asked myself, could I really take him on and kill him successfully? What would happen then if I did? Well that would be one extra murder on my consience. And my old friends that still side with Sonic would shun me forever.

Also I wondered about Sonic's words. Was that really true that no one could prevent that? Well somebody could if they learned the controls quickly and diverted the asteroid's course. Which I lacked the ability of doing. There were times when I successfully defeated Eggman as well, but did I gain credit for any of those times? No. Sonic took it. Oh sure maybe I got praised by the public that consider Sonic a hero for defeating him ONCE, that was it! ONCE! I was confused at what my emotions brought me.

It was almost as if..my personality when I was working with Sonic and the gang and my current personality now were clashing at once and that brought numerous confusing emotions onto me.

Eventually I made it back to the very same control room Eggman sat when he briefed me on my last mission. He was still sitting there.

"Good, good Tails. You are becoming a very powerful ally." He explained, as if he had a smile on his face.

"Thank you sir." I replied, nodding my head.

"I trust you want that promotion..I am now offically promoting you to head of the Robotnik Task Force and weapons divisions manager. " He then chimed.

"Wow, thank you sir. That's a huge honor to accept." I nodded, no one honestly did put me in that position of power before.

He spoke again as the image changed from Robotropolis from a bird's eye-view of the island I all knew too well as Angel Island.

"After you do some required tasks for me, I need you to go here. I need to expand on the Egg Minotaur's power, so I need you to infiltrate Angel Island, get the Master Emerald successfully and bring it back here. I need to create the data coding for it to create another Master Emerald." He then explained.

I questioned it, what if Knuckles saw me like that? He'd probably attack me without a second thought. Rouge, due to how skilled she is with fighting would likely beat the hell out of me if I tried to steal the emerald.

Just then, I felt a sensation in my head as if shackles were released from my hands. Seemingly the implants recieved a malfunction, and I started to yell at Robotnik.

"WHAT! YOU EXPECT ME TO LAUNCH ATTACKS AGAINST MY FRIENDS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS DAMN GUILT! YOU CAN EXPECT ME TO G-" Before I could even finish that sentence, Eggman turned around and fired some kind of electricity at me from some device that looked like a sort of tazer.

My insides wreaked with pain, it eventually died down but I did feel myself kind of shaking as the currents of electricity flowed through me.

"Those implants keep you from rebellling against me, and to make sure you STAY obeying me..." he then muttered, pressing a red button on the console.

What happened next had me crying out in absolute pain, my head started pounding as if fifty thousand models of Amy's mallet started hitting it. I screamed in pain and I could see everything going black, before I passed out Robotnik started to speak.

"Try that again and the pain will be ten times worse..! Nurse 38, can you fix the bugs in fox boy's implants?". Everything seemingly went black and I eventually passed out..

"Ugh...where am I?..."

My eyes started opening again, I was in some kind what looked like a medical room. I immediately recognised it as the same medical room as where I first received the implants. I was laying down on a medical bed. Strangely for a base of Robotnik's, it was soft as a feather. I heard the Nurse's voice talk to me.

"How does Unit 24274 feel today?" It asked me.

I looked at the robot in confusion, why was I given a designation now? I looked down at my body, I still looked the same so I obviously wasn't roboticised. The intercom chimed before I could think of anything else.

"Tails, please report to the Tornado's Docking Bay" I heard Eggman's voice say to me.

Well, Robotnik was still calling me Tails so I'm guessing the designation the nurse called me by was the number it was programmed to refer to me as. I got up slowly and proceeded to stumble a bit. Eventually I followed my route into the docking bay. Upon entry, I looked toward the Tornado X-E. Five SWATBots were standing in a commando-style line and Grounder, Scratch and a few badniks were seemingly tinkering with it. Eggman was on the side of the door, startling me.

"The Tornado X-E is getting some upgrades" He told me.

"What upgrades?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we're putting in another version of the emerald rifle into the ship's technology so you can use the emeralds while in the ship too. We're providing more things like a defense mode, a dispatch crane that you can use for this Master Emerald mission. A minigun will also be added too" Eggman explained.

Even though my instincts told me to say "Like hell am I doing this mission", for some reason I couldn't come out with it. What came out was "Of course, Master Robotnik". I walked down the ladder and was about to walk to the X-E until Eggman stopped me.

"Wait there, I have something for you." He said as he tossed me something. It seemed to be some spray can with the warning symbol for toxic materials on it.

"Huh?" I asked curiously.

"Pepper Spray. Use it when you're in danger of being killed or captured." He said.

I nodded and put the spray away. Surely Eggman would give me a weapon more decent then just a stupid pepper spray. Eventually the robots around the X-E scattered from it and I entered the plane. I told AFS to activate the Tornado X-E like normal, and the ship started ascending out of Robotropolis.

While in the air, I just stayed there and pondered why did Eggman knock me out like that and do nothing to me..

AFS appeared in hologram form, she seemed to take the form of a female fox, except covered in green.

"Your emotions read as uncheerful, Tails. Is something the matter?" It asked me, actually showing some emotion like concern for once.

Even though I wanted to say "Yeah, I hate Robotnik" what came out was..

"Yeah. Robotnik had knocked me out because I had to be punished. I'm greatful and all, but why did he knock me out and do nothing to me?" I asked AFS.

Also I wondered to myself, were these implants taking every thought I had of Robotnik that was against him and turn them into positive or neutral ones?

"I am unsure what the nurse robot did to you in that room, but I do know Robotnik disciplines his servants very severly." It replied, I nodded.

"Resume course for Angel Island"

"Yes sir"

Eventually, the ship started picking up massive speeds and entered warp mode. Several minutes later I ended up at the Angel Island itself. I hovered over the shrine, the emerald green glow of the master emerald matched the tranquil setting of the ruined shrine. From what I could see, a distant red figure was patrolling up and down the island nearby the shrine.

"Hmm..better fly low just to be safe." I muttered.

I began to press a few buttons and the jet started to lower and lower until I was directly on top of the shrine. This was ridicilously easy, Knuckles wasn't anywhere near the shrine so it would be an easy pick. I told AFS to activate the crane device and I leapt down onto the cold hard stone surface of the shrine. I used my hands to very slowly push the Master Emerald off the stand of which it stood on. The crane had started to lower and I caught the contraption needed to attach things to it, I pressed it and lowered the crane slowly onto the emerald. It quickly grasped tight onto the emerald, making me jump slightly.

While the emerald was ascending to the Tornado X-E, another voice behind me made me jump. "HEY YOU!" I recognised the voice immeidately as Knuckles. I turned to face him.

"You're not that much of a dedicated guardian if you can't keep your eye on the thing you have to guard for more then ten minutes without doing something else" I said to him, a smug grin on my face.

"Tails! You..traitor! Why are you doing this!" He then asked me.

"Why Knuckles, I didn't think you'd care if I sided with Robotnik. Since apparently you never forgave me for Tikal's death." I countered.

"What the! I don't hate you for that, I know that was unavoidable. Tails, you didn't know what you were doing, I get that." Knuckles replied, a bit of confusion in his eyes.

"All lies. Robotnik showed me videos he managed to record. He showed one where you were so stricken with grief over Tikal you said you would never forgive me over it." I then stated, remembering the footage.

"What?..I didn't know what I was saying, then, Tails! You've got to believe me!" Knuckles cried.

I threw a punch at Knuckles, he only just barely managed to avoid the blow. He tried throwing a punch at me and I dodged it. I launched two consecutive punches at him and it seems to have got him successfully

"Maybe I was right about you, Tails..." He grunted.

I told him to shut up and then grabbed a pressure point on his shoulder, immediately knocking him out.

Upon that happening, I saw a white figure in the distance flying towards me.

As it came closer I identified it as a bat, then as it landed in front of me I knew it was Rouge the Bat. She came to live with Knuckles upon our return to Mobius, and guards the emerald with him. She did change alot over the years, she basically turned from jewel thief to helping hero as she saved mine, Sonic's and everyone's necks alot.

"Tails?..." She asked me, a worried tone in her voice.

I simply said nothing and launched a spinning kick at her. Strangely, although I could see myself doing it, I didn't feel as if I _wanted_ to do that. She then launched a blow at me in self-defense, I quickly countered it.

"Tails..why are you siding with Eggman! You won't gain anything with him, believe me, I know. I worked with him once. Kid, don't do this! Come back to our side!" She pleaded.

"I cannot. I have screwed up way too much for the team to accept me back."

"Tails, everybody screws up at least sometime. We just have to learn to live with it no matter how bad it is. Please, come back to our side.."

I tried to say "I'm sorry, but I can't..." but what came out was "Enough talk". I launched another kick at her, sending her flying into a shrine wall. I used the opportunity of being distracted to try and run from Rouge. I leapt up and span my tails, ascending into the air I seated myself back into the X-E. Waiting for the emerald to re-appear...

While it was loading up I was wondering how I could do that, I never knew martial arts before. Unless...what I thought next filled my heart with dread

"Oh no...Robotnik must be controlling my movements and my sayings so I don't try to rebel..." I muttered successfully, strangely the implants didn't try to supress it." I looked at myself in shock via the safety compartment's mirror, if I'm no longer in full control of my body, then all of Mobius is in danger...

**(CHAPTER 3 ENDING)**

**A/N: Sorry the end of this chapter seemed like a rush job, but it didn't came out the way I thought and I thought I might as well end the chapter. Whoo, a total 14 pages for this chapter. Not 20 like Chapter 2 but still amazing for me. Anyway, we're past the halfway point for the fic. Next time is Chapter 4 "Ascension" **


End file.
